random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:J. Severe/Nintendo Direct 2013.1.23 Discussion
Main discussion blog for today's events. A summary: Virtual Console Iwata announced that the Wii U will be getting its own Virtual Console service, which will be launching in the spring. When it does so, it will support Nintendo Entertainment System and Super Nintendo Entertainment System games, the pricing of which will be the same as they were on the Wii Shop Channel. If you already bought these games on the Wii and transferred them to Wii U, you will be able to purchase the Wii U versions for a special reduced price ($1.00 for NES games/$1.50 for SNES). To celebrate the 30th anniversary of the original Famicom's launch in Japan, Nintendo will be offering select NES/SNES games from now up until the month of July (when the Famicom launched) for 30 cents to give customers a taste of VC games. ''The Legend of Zelda'' An original The Legend of Zelda title is in development for Wii U, which producer Eiji Aonuma claims they are rethinking the conventions of the series for, but won't be out for a long time. To ease the wait, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD is currently in development and will be released in the fall. It features updated graphics, and will tune up the overall game experience, support Off-TV play, and have Miiverse compatibility. To discuss this title alone, please visit CCs's epic blog. ''Yarn Yoshi'' Developed by Good-Feel, the makers of Kirby's Epic Yarn, Yarn Yoshi will be the first Yoshi game on home consoles since the Nintendo 64's Yoshi's Story, and sports the developer's previous game's cute art style as well. ''Pikmin 3'' The long-awaited Pikmin 3 game didn't get much coverage at the Direct other than the announcement of a new camera mode which will allow you to take photos of the game from the pikmins' eye view with the GamePad. ''Shin Megami Tensei X Fire Emblem'' The most random announcement of the Direct (and my personal favorite) is Shin Megami Tensei X Fire Emblem, a crossover between Shin Megami Tensei and Fire Emblem, being development in a collaboration between Atlus and Nintendo & Intelligent Systems. I doubt many here know what SMT is, so to put it short, it's a franchise that has to do with demons and each installment is rated M. And Fire Emblem is the best SRPG series ever. So this will be amazing. ''The Wonderful 101'' Platinum Games' first Wii U title is The Wonderful 101, an Kamiya-tastic action game. Just watch this. ''Bayonetta 2'' Platinum Games' second Wii U title is Bayonetta 2, which caused one of the biggest and hilarious meltdowns in gaming history when it was announced last year. The game is still in deep development ever since Nintendo saved it after Sega cancelled the game, so there's no gameplay to be shown, but rather a nifty development trailer. Try not to get a bonrar. ''X'' Monolith Soft's gigantic open-world RPG for Wii U was finally shown off today, with just the letter X'' at the trailer's end. It's being developed by the makers of Xenoblade Chronicles, one of the best JRPGs of the last generation, and this game seems to be something of a sequel to it, if the look of the game and who seems to be Shulk appearing near the end are any indication. This could very well be the most ambitious and hardcore game for the system yet. Other Upcoming Games Iwata also announced that an upcoming ''3D Mario action game, a new Mario Kart, and the next installment of Super Smash Bros. will be shown off for the first time at E3 2013. Conclusion Today's news was truly epic, and I, for one, am now even more hyped for E3. The showdown between Nintendo, Sony, and Microsoft as the former shows off its awesome Wii U/3DS games and the latter two unleash their next-generation consoles will be something I will be something I wouldn't miss for the world. Thank you for taking the time to read this and have a nice day! Category:Blog posts